An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated when a vehicle experiences a crash. Inflation fluid is then directed to flow from an inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment to protect an occupant of the vehicle from a forceful impact with parts of the vehicle as a result of the crash.
An air bag and an inflator are typically installed in a vehicle as parts of an air bag module. The module is an assembly of parts that are interconnected separately from the vehicle, and may include a reaction canister which contains the air bag and the inflator. When the module is installed in the vehicle, a deployment door conceals the air bag and the other parts of the module from view in the vehicle occupant compartment. The deployment door has a Class A surface which, as known in the art, is a surface that is readily visible in the vehicle occupant compartment. The deployment door is usually fastened directly to the reaction canister as a part of the module. The deployment door may also be fastened to the part of the vehicle upon which or in which the module is installed.
When the inflator is actuated, the reaction canister directs the inflation fluid to flow from the inflator into the air bag. As the inflation fluid enters the air bag, it moves the air bag outward from the reaction canister and against the deployment door. The deployment door is then opened by the air bag as the air bag inflates outward from the reaction canister and into the vehicle occupant compartment.